Blissful Repeats
by Haunted Veela
Summary: Based on my other story A Love Song Without the Love. This is a collection of one-shots between my OC Tansy Burns and Fred Weasley! Review if you want!
1. New

**A/N So I'm attempting to do a Drabble challenge purely for fun and this story will be made up of different drabbles in different chapters. For this chapter I will be using my original character Tansy Burns, who I made up the other day and am rather proud of, and she will be paired with Fred Weasley.**

New

 _September 1_ _st_ _1991_

Anastasia Burns was usually the confident comedienne, but somehow on the first day, all the humour had disappeared. She had nothing in particular to fear, except for the obvious problem of who on earth she was going to make friends with. Not to mention sitting, quaking with fear, in front of the whole school whilst an old hat whispered creepily into your ear, telling you things about yourself that even you didn't know. Having a witch as a mother had its perks, Anastasia thought to herself, as Marilla Burns had told her what to expect at the magical school.

A few other small, scrawny First-Years were staring at her. Oh no! Had she been talking aloud again? Anastasia tried to smooth her face out into a carefully calm and unbothered expression. Being cool was not easy.

Ah, everyone was getting on the trains now. Luckily, a beefy man with a walrus moustache was helping the smaller kids with their heavy trunks. Anastasia dragged hers behind her shamefully. Marilla was at work in the Ministry, doing a tedious job involving the law. She always switched off the moment her law-abiding, peace-loving mother opened the door and began ranting about rude people, especially her boss. Her dad was divorced from her mum, and although he was a powerful wizard in his own right, he had buggered off to some quiet wizarding village to 'practise the arts'.

Anastasia handed her trunk to the beefy walrus man, and then did something completely mortifying. Just as she placed her foot carefully on the step, she lost her balance and stumbled. Someone giggled behind her. Usually, Anastasia would have a witty remark but she scrambled into the empty compartment, her face red.

Peace at last! For the first time, Anastasia felt she understood her mother's obsession with peace. The platform was so noisy and crowded. She didn't feel like she really fit in there at all, with any of the groups of people.

Perhaps she was going to be lucky enough to stay by herself the whole journey, perhaps with one person joining her. Obviously they had to be similar to her, and if they were a guy, really hot. Maybe with David Beckham's smile, or Chris Hemsworth's eyes. Muggle guys were so hot. Anastasia thanked her lucky stars that her mother was interested in the Muggle world (too interested maybe?)

Disaster! Two very loud boys were opening up the compartment door and sitting down. Anastasia attempted once again to look cool, and perhaps a little bit smouldering. She tried squinting her eyes, and then decided that she probably looked like she needed glasses – urgently – as opposed to looking seductive like Megan Fox or Mila Kunis.

"Hi," said one of them. "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George. Can we sit here?" the other one asked. They were twins, both with mischievous grins and flaming red hair.

"Yep," Anastasia said, not quite trusting herself with full sentences just yet. They pushed their trunks up onto the rails with ease, then sat down opposite her.

"Are you a First Year?" Anastasia nodded mutely.

"What's your name?"

"Urm…" Oh Merlin! Anastasia sounded so lame! She cursed her dear, sweet parents for giving her such a ridiculous name. Perhaps she could give herself a new name… Yes! That was it!

"Tansy," she said firmly. "I'm Tansy Burns."

"Nice to meet you Tansy," Fred said, shaking her hand formally. George did the same.

Tansy smiled. Hogwarts could be her new start. In fact this was her new start, right here in a train compartment. Goodbye Anastasia and hello Tansy!


	2. Glory

Glory

 _1993_

"GO FRED!" Tansy screamed, startling the students beside her. She didn't care though, because she was showing support for her best friend during a huge Quidditch match.

Tansy's other best friend Hermione smiled slightly at her, clapping delicately as Oliver Wood blocked a goal. Hermione was the complete opposite of Tansy; Tansy had short, oddly coloured blonde hair (it looked like a drunk troll had attempted to bleach it) while Hermione had wavy brown hair. Tansy was easily distracted during lessons while Hermione came top in everything. If Hermione wasn't so nice, Tansy would hate and envy her for her perfection.

Harry Potter, also known as Sex God of the Year, was getting closer and closer to getting the snitch. Fred was panting hard. He most definitely would never be Sex God of the Year. His long arms were flailing madly and his large brown eyes were wide open with concentration. Tansy looked a bit closer, and then recoiled in horror. Was his tongue hanging out of his mouth?

"FRED WEASLEY, YOU BUFFOON, PUT THAT TONGUE BACK IN YOUR MOUTH AND CONCENTRATE!" Tansy bellowed at him. Fred turned round and grinned at her, before slamming his bat on the Bludger, hitting a troll-like Slytherin. He promptly dropped the Quaffle, and Angelina, Tansy's girl crush (Tansy considered herself bi-curious, but who wouldn't fancy Angelina to a certain extent?), grabbed it and aimed it in the goals. Yes! Now Gryffindor and Slytherin were equal in points.

"GO HARRY!" Hermione shouted, jumping up and down. Tansy tore her eyes away from Angelina, just in time to see Harry seize the Snitch and hold it up, grinning in a slow, sexy way. The Gryffindor stadium exploded. Even Hermione forgot to be dignified and grabbed hold of Tansy, screaming. As the players all landed on the ground, the two girls decided to escape before being squashed by the swarming crowds.

"Let's go and congratulate them!" Tansy said, pulling Hermione's designer coat sleeve. They ran - well Tansy ran, Hermione walked elegantly behind – and caught up with Gryffindor team, sweating but grinning.

"Fredrick!" Tansy cried, catching up with her best friend. "I'm ever so proud of you, even prouder than when I discovered you were finally toilet-trained during your Fourth Year!" She and Fred loved putting each other down with witty or sometimes downright silly insults. It was all good fun, though.

"Thank you, my tiny friend," Fred replied, looking down his nose at her. Fred was at least six foot now, towering over Tansy's modest 5ft 5" height. "And I see that you've finally discovered the art of washing; that putrid smell following you about has finally evaporated."

Tansy was about to come up with another withering put-down when she saw Harry by himself. She needed to get rid of Fred fast.

"Talking of showering," Tansy laughed, shoving him hard in the back. "You stink! Come talk to me when you've washed the sweat away!"

Once Fred had sloped off, Harry turned up, grinning. Tansy's heart did a flip. Curse these teenage hormones!

"Hey Harry," Tansy greeted. "Nice flying!"

"Thanks," Harry grinned. He was a man of few words, bless him. He was so much more interesting to look at, due to his inability to string a full sentence together. "So, urm… Gryffindor got, like, the glory today."

"We most certainly did," Tansy smiled. A Gryffindor victory meant that there would be a huge party in the Common Room, and the beautiful feeling of glory every time they saw a Slytherin for the next couple of weeks. Tansy grinned as Hermione caught up with her. Glory felt so good!


	3. Snow

Snow

What a perfect dream! A romantic broomstick ride with Harry Potter AKA Sex God of the Year! Harry was holding her gently around the waist as they zoomed off into the horizon. Tansy leaned round for a kiss, just as a pair of socks hit her in the face.

Tansy shot up. Sadly, the romantic broomstick ride was just a dream but the socks smacking her round the face repeatedly were real.

"Ouch!" Tansy cried, leaping out of bed.

"Psst!" A loud whisper seemed to be coming from down the stairs. Tansy drew back, suddenly scared for her life. What if there was a murderer down the stairs? She could see it now. Her face plastered all over the front of the Daily Prophet, and her mother weeping. Marilla wouldn't hear about it until it was too late, and Tansy wouldn't even get to say goodbye. A tear rolled her check. Damn hormones!

Even so, Tansy crept down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. Then she stopped. Fred was grinning insanely at her, dressed in a very winter-style outfit.

"It's snowing," was his greeting.

"And?"

"Wanna have a snowball fight?"

Tansy considered this. It was very early, but the sheer thought of hitting Fred in the face with a giant snowball was too tempting.

"Give me five minutes," Tansy said, running back up to the dormitories. She threw on a jumper, some black jeans and boots, and a warm hat.

"Don't we look great?" Fred said, as they crept out the Gryffindor portrait hole. "Super stylish."

The Hogwarts ground was heavenly in the winter; there was almost unlimited snow for them to use. Tansy hung back, gathering up snow, then ran up behind him and shoved it down his neck. Fred let out an extremely girly scream and Tansy shrieked with laughter.

"I'm so gonna get you back!" He grabbed a huge pile of snow and pelted it at her chest. She retaliated and hit him in the face.

"How dare you!" Fred spluttered, seizing hold of her and shoving snow down her jumper. Tansy screamed, smacking him over and over.

"Ouch! Violence, I love it!" Fred gasped, so naturally Tansy stopped. Then she threw another snowball at him.

It became more intense, as both were determined to win the fight. Tansy yanked Fred's hat off and smeared snow in his hair, which was difficult considering his height. He pulled hers off with ease and shovelled snow in it, before cramming it on her head.

"Oh, you little bitch," she said jokingly. "You're going to pay for that!"

"I won!" Fred said smugly. "Accept defeat!"

Tansy whipped out her wand, and before he could do anything, she had bewitched some snowballs to continuously hit him in the head all the way back up to the castle.

"Oh come on!" Fred complained miserably. "Not fair!" He attempted to smack them away, then ran all the way back to the safety of Hogwarts.

Tansy smiled. Snow was fun.


	4. Heart

Heart

 _1994_

Fred's heart thumped wildly in his chest when he saw Tansy, dressed in a simple yet stylish orange dress and black kitten heels. She'd actually bothered to comb her hair for the occasion. Of course, proper makeup would be a step too far for Tansy Burns… but Fred thought she looked perfect just the way she was.

He studied her face while they danced. Tansy wasn't a stunning beauty, no doubt about that, but sometimes beautiful was boring. And she was beautiful. On the inside anyway; she was kind, funny and intelligent (when she tried)…

Tansy was perfect for Fred. After all, she was the only one who could make his heart thump in such a manner.


	5. Starlight

Starlight

 _1993_

There was something oddly romantic about looking at the stars with Fred, even though Tansy had never really fancied him before.

They were lying side by side on the Hogwarts grounds, pointing out the brightest stars or the stars whose names they could recall.

"Look!" Tansy gripped Fred's wrist. "A shooting star! Make a wish!"

It was at first obvious what she was going to wish for. Well, there were several things Tansy would have liked. Bigger boobs, smaller arse, slightly larger house, less insane mother… But obviously, Tansy was going to wish that she and Harry Potter could date.

But when she glanced sideways at Fred, and saw him staring in wonder at the night's sky, suddenly she wasn't so sure. After all, Harry could hardly string a sentence together. But it was slightly more than that. Suddenly, she started to doubt how she felt earlier.

And when she looked down, she realised that she wasn't gripping his wrist; she was holding his hand. And Fred Weasley, a self-confessed loner with a phobia of commitment and touching people, hadn't pulled away.

Tansy leaned closer, into his shoulder. He stiffened, then relaxed, and touched her head with his.

"We should do this more often." Tansy nodded, as he squeezed her hand.


	6. Uncertainty

Uncertainty

 _Spring, 1995_

"What do you mean you don't want to go out with me anymore, Fred Weasley?"

Anger swept through Tansy like electric volts. She shook with fury, while Fred, looking ashamed and slightly scared, took a hasty step back. The lake was only metres behind him…

"Oh, how I'd love to push you in the river right now Fred!" she screamed at him, balling her fists up.

"I was joking!" Fred said quickly, his wide brown eyes frightened, for her sanity and probably his life.

Tansy laughed in a manner that she hoped sounded sarcastic, though it sounded rather insane to her. "Hilarious joke Fred Weasley! Why the uncertainty? Perhaps you have feelings for someone more gorgeous, like Hermione! Or Angelina! Or even Luna!" Now Tansy realised how stupid she sounded. Almost as stupid as Fred! Drat!

"You're mad!" Fred cried, and ran to join George and his friends. Tansy had the strongest urge to hex him.

But she did go back later and apologise.


	7. Breakfast

Breakfast

 _1993_

Tansy had felt very confident that morning, and decided to go a full day without makeup. Hermione, who was naturally beautiful, told her how pretty she looked. Then, to her delight, Ginny also stopped Tansy.

"You look really nice!" Ginny said admiringly.

"Aw thank you!" Tansy said, glowing inside. Maybe there was hope! Maybe puberty was doing her some good.

She followed Hermione into the Great Hall and took a seat next to her. Fred and George were sat opposite them. George smiled at her when she sat, but Fred stared at her thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"What do you want, Fredrick?"

"Oh, nothing," Fred said lightly. "Just thinking how much you look like a drug addict this morning. What have you done differently?"

Ouch! That stung!

"Fred!" Hermione was furious. "How rude are you?"

"Fredrick Weasley, I can cover up my flaws with makeup, but you will always be a big-headed, lanky bastard." A few people nearby giggled. Fred merely smiled and took some toast from the rack. There was always some sort of banter during breakfast.

"Forgive me, my dear, but your insults are weak this morning. Are you always this stupid, or is today a special occasion?" Fred asked pleasantly. Damn! Fred was being extra rude today. Tansy pretended to think, buttering her toast thickly and applying a sticky layer of marmalade on top. Then, smiling sweetly, she leaned over and thrust it in his face.

George began laughing hysterically and Fred tried to keep his face expressionless as he reached blindly for a serviette.

"Whoops, I'm sorry!" Tansy said innocently, smirking.

"Just you wait, _darling_ ," Fred said maliciously, wiping his face. "I'm so gonna pay you back for that one!"

Breakfast was always fun with Fred.


	8. Achievement

Achievement

"Look what I got!" Fred yelled at Tansy, waving a piece of parchment wildly. Tansy grabbed it and read it.

"I got an E in Potions!" Fred said gleefully, "I only ever get D's!"

"Blimey," George said, holding an essay marked 'D', "did you pay Snape or something?"

"Excuse me, I'm highly intelligent," Fred said in a snobby voice. "I just hide it so people don't feel jealous that I have good looks, popularity and charm as well as brains."

"Your brains are non-existent!" Tansy said playfully, slapping him around the head. "I think this needs to be re-marked, there must be a mistake. Fred can't have got an E."

"Yes, you're right," George agreed with an evil grin. "I'll take that." He tugged it from Tansy's hands, then made a run for it.

"Ya wee git!" Fred shouted in a terrible attempt at a Scottish accent. "I'll break yer neck!"

"Scottish accent 3/10, would not recommend," Tansy told him. "Purely shocking."

"You gotta admit though," Fred said seriously, as they began walking to lunch, "'E' is a pretty good achievement!"

"Yeah, considering that everyone knows 'E' stands for egregious."

"What the bloody hell does egerus mea- no… eggygr- oh whatever!" Fred flung his long arms in the air in frustration. "Smart arse. What does it mean?"

Tansy smirked and wouldn't tell him.


	9. Obsession

Obsession

 _1992_

"Tansy, you have a serious obsession with Harry Potter!"

Tansy was not listening; she was drawing a picture of Harry on a spare bit of parchment. Wonderful eyebrows, sexy eyes, the scar, perfect nose, the mouth… Oh no! Now Harry bore a distinct resemblance to a freakish exotic bird! Hastily, Tansy screwed up the piece of paper and chucked it in the fire.

"Do you write about him in your secret diary?" Hermione demanded rather rudely.

In truth, Harry was all Tansy wrote about in her secret diary, apart from her banter with Fred, but she decided to lie. "Not at all! I barely ever mention him. I have more important things to write about."

"Then," Hermione said with a smirk, holding up some pieces of parchment torn from a book, "why are these pages devoted to the poor guy?"

Damn! Tansy had ripped them out the other night after spilling pumpkin juice on them. Not enough to make the ink run, she thought bitterly.

"Urm… well you see…" Tansy was lost for words.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said slowly, "you really are obsessed."

"I'm not! I'm just madly in love!" Tansy clutched her heart and tried to look romantic, then fell backwards off the sofa. Hermione sighed, hurling the diary entries into the fire.


	10. Flutter

Flutter

 _1993_

Tansy was having her usual banter with Fred at dinner when Harry came and sat beside her. She felt her heart flutter, and hoped Fred wouldn't notice the blush creeping up her cheeks.

Fred smirked. Disaster! Did he know? Oh, if only Fred had a crush on someone. Then she could annoy the hell out of him.

"Hello lover-boy," Fred said in the campest voice imaginable. "It's everybody's favourite here, right Tansy?" Tansy wanted to slap him round the face with her toast. Then, she decided against it. Fred was crush-less, and therefore didn't know that beautiful feeling inside his heart (if he had one). Just a simple flutter.


	11. Breeze

Breeze

 _1995_

Tansy and Fred swore that they would never be _that couple_ , but somehow they found themselves taking a romantic walk around the school grounds. The autumn leaves were beginning to fall around them, and the two both took great delight in stamping on the crackling orange leaves.

"It's so going to ruin my street cred if anyone catches us being all romantic and vomit-worthy," Fred moaned, but Tansy knew he was half-joking, at least. They decided to sit underneath one of the trees beside the lake. Before they got there, however, a huge breeze lifted Tansy's skirt up past her waist. Tansy screamed, dropping Fred's hand like it was a newly born Salamander, and desperately tried to cover herself. Fred, realising what had happened, roared with laughter.

"I hate you!" Tansy shrieked, though she couldn't help giggling slightly. "The one time I wear a skirt!" And she stomped over to the tree to sulk, Fred still laughing.


	12. Unpopular

Unpopular

 _1995_

"Hermione! Hi!" Harry Potter's best friend Ron fought his way through the crowds of students to get to Tansy's best friend. She smiled.

"Hey, how's it-"

"Hermione!" Neville ran up. "Thanks for the help on my Transfiguration homework! I can turn my toad into a teacup now! Not that I'd ever do that to Trevor," he added nervously.

There was a loud wolf-whistle from behind, and all four of them turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking with his gang.

"Looking good Granger!" Hermione blushed, muttering a quiet thanks. She blushed in a very pretty sort of way naturally, not looking at all like a tomato.

"Hey Hermione! Love your hair!"

"Love you!" a First Year yelled at her. They all laughed, although Tansy was starting to get frustrated.

"Oi, wart-face." Ah, the first person to actually acknowledge her today; Fred. It wasn't quite the greeting she had hoped for after listening to everyone greeting her best friend after a long summer, but never mind.

"Goddamn I feel unpopular right now!" Tansy growled. Fred looked startled, then threw his arm around her and held her awkwardly, about as affectionate as he ever got.

"We can be unpopular together," Fred grinned. Tansy grinned too. Who needed anyone else when you had Fred?


	13. Ruined

Ruined

Fred took a step back, large brown eyes wide with fear. He was probably saying his prayers, wishing that he had bothered to write a will before his untimely end. Beside him, George gave him a half-sympathetic, half-amused glance. In front of the two, Tansy stood with the remains of her Potions homework and a pumpkin-juice stained shirt.

"You dung-faced bastard!" Tansy dabbed desperately at her homework. You couldn't read a word she had written. The essay was crap anyway, but that was beside the point. It had taken her twenty precious minutes to do. She could have done so many interesting and important things in that time, but now she was going to have to waste another twenty goddamn minutes!

"Calm down, it was just an accident!" Fred said wildly, probably fearing for his pathetic life.

"Well I guess the hex I'm going to use tomorrow will probably be an accident too!" Tansy said angrily. "My essay is ruined!"

He tried, unsuccessfully, to look ashamed and tragic. Gah! Fred was so awful sometimes.


	14. Candy

Candy

 _1993_

"My first Hogsmeade trip!" Tansy said happily, grabbing Fred in a tight hug. She knew he hated that sort of thing. Sure enough, the second her short arms touched him, Fred looked like he was about to commit mass murder.

"Affection!" Fred cried, "I hate it!" He made a run for it, but waited just outside the village for her.

"Follow me, my petite friend, I have somewhere awesome I need to show you," he told her when she finally caught up with him. She hoped that she didn't look too red in the face as she trekked behind her tall best friend. They stopped outside a shop named 'Honeydukes' and Fred held the door open for her, bowing.

"Why thank you," Tansy giggled, walking in and feeling deliciously warm air and sweet smells sweep over her. It was a huge sweet shop filled with everything you could imagine. Tansy wanted to run round and have a look herself, but instead waited for Fred to give her a guided tour.

"Allow me to buy you an Acid Pop," Fred said sweetly, reaching up to take one. Tansy narrowed her eyes, knowing what they were and what they did.

"No thanks, you twerp," she said, cuffing him round the ears playfully. "I'd rather have some chocolate, but as I am not blessed with tall genes, you shall have to reach for me."

The two of them ended up buying ridiculous amounts of sweets and chocolate from the shop, making Flume (a man who had rather an egg-shaped head) beam happily at the pair.

"Right, let's sit somewhere nice and consume our candy until we feel quite nauseous," Fred grinned. Tansy linked her arm through his and they found a quiet corner so no-one could see them as they stuffed their faces.

It was a miserable Fred and Tansy that reached the castle later on, both so full that they could not eat a bite of dinner.


	15. Competition

Competition

 _1995_

"I'm so gonna win this." Tansy narrowed her brown eyes.

"You wish," she replied, looking round to George and Lee. "I'm ready to start."

"Yeah, me too," Fred added. The two of them were having a competition to see who could eat a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans the fastest. Several Gryffindors were gathered round them, watching eagerly and probably hoping that one of them would choke for dramatic effect.

Lee tipped out a pack of beans in front of both of them. Tansy examined hers.

"Disaster," she announced. "I appear to have a sprout flavoured one." She held up a suspicious green bean, squinting at it.

"Cheating!" Lee knocked her hand and she dropped it back into the pile. "Alright, three… two…one… start!"

Tansy picked up a handful of about ten, shoved them in her mouth, and gagged. The taste of toast, chicken curry and sea salt should never be mixed together, Tansy decided, as she forced herself to swallow the beans and continued. Ah, the delightful taste sensation of Mayonnaise. And Haggis too! What a treat!

"Mm, I do love strawberries," Fred said smugly. He was winning, goddamnit, but only because of his horrendously large mouth. There was nothing else Tansy could do. Picking up the vilest yellow bean she possibly could, she aimed it straight at him. Then she leapt forwards, grabbing him around the neck in the hope that he would pause in horror.

"Stop!" Lee howled, but Tansy paid no attention.

Of course seizing Fred had no effect. Stuffing bean after bean into his mouth, eyes bulging in shock, he finally raised his arms.

"I've won!" Fred gasped, because Tansy was choking him.

"You had nice ones!" Tansy protested loudly, "and I had bloody Haggis!" But even she had to admit that he won the competition fair and square. "Goddamnit Fredrick, why did you have to beat me? You're so annoying!"

"I'm not being me when I'm not annoying someone," Fred smirked, surging across to grab a bean from Tansy's pile, with her arms still around his neck. Then he gagged. "Blood flavoured! I think I may vomit, what is this for? Vampires?"


	16. Song

Song

Fred wouldn't stop singing. It was seriously annoying, especially considering that he couldn't carry a tune nor hold a note to save his life.

"Fred, kindly shut your pie-hole," Tansy sighed in the common room that evening, trying desperately to concentrate on Herbology but failing.

"He's been singing all bloody day." George glared at his twin. "I'm regretting ever introducing him to the Purple Cockroaches-"

"-There's a leak in my cauldron-"Fred warbled.

"Oh Merlin," Angelina groaned. "I'm sick of that tune."

"-And my broomsticks snapped in half-"

"I'll snap your neck in half in a minute, you troll!" Tansy growled threateningly. Then Fred made two big mistakes. He laughed, and continued singing, adding a few bizarre dance moves in. Tansy got up calmly, then launched herself at Fred.

"-There's a cra-aaaaaack in my waaaaaaaaand – argh! Get off me, woman!"


	17. Thief

"FREEEEEDRICK WEASLEY!"

Tansy's loud voice rang out across the hallway. Fred grinned guiltily. Beside him, George looked amused, waiting to see what would happen next. She marched up to him and shoved his shoulder hard.

"Where's my wand?" Tansy demanded, folding her arms. George laughed, giving his twin a knowing look. Fred also folded his arms, leaning in what he seemed to think was a casual way against the wall.

"No idea, my frightening friend."

"I know you have it! It can't be anyone else, I had it at breakfast and just before my first lesson!"

"What's that poking out your pocket, Fred?" George tapped the end of the wand that was sticking out of Fred's back pocket. He looked a bit panicked, pushing it further behind him.

"Urm, well, you see… I was looking after it for you?" Fred finished lamely. He sighed. "Okay, here it is, midget." He handed it over very reluctantly. Tansy smiled.

"Thank you Fredrick." She backed away from them, and they stared after her in confusion. Then, before walking through the door, Tansy turned back, waving her wand and also his own wand at him. His face fell, then he ran towards her.

"Tansy Burns, you give that wand back, you thief!"


	18. Home

_1993_

"Home at last!"

Tansy followed Hermione, Ron and Fred into the Weasley's kitchen. She had never visited the burrow before, and was amazed at how cosy it was. It was far better than her house, which was extremely boring and too big (though her room was of course far too small).

"It's not much, but it's home," Ron said.

"It's great!" Tansy said excitedly, throwing herself down on the sofa. "I love it, can I move in?"

"Glad you like it!" Fred beamed. "But, just to let you know, that sofa is mine! I shall fight to the death for my sofa."

Tansy kicked back, inhaling the smell of freshly baked bread and looking out the window at the fields. The Weasley family home was indeed a nice one.

"I mean it, I'll fight you!"

"You couldn't fight a garden gnome, you massive wart," Tansy yawned. For good measure, she picked up a cushion and carefully threw it at his head.


	19. Shoes

Shoes

 _1994_

Fred was wearing some incredibly odd shoes. Tansy couldn't take her eyes off them. She knew it was a dance, but still. They were completely ridiculous and strongly reminded her of a demented clown.

Well, Fred was a demented clown.

"I thought I'd try a bit of tap dancing," Fred announced, as she walked over to him, eyebrows raised.

"Fred, these are only dance lessons. Not the actual bloody ball," Tansy said loudly. "What are those?"

"They're my dance shoes." Fred looked confused. "Don't you like them?"

"They're the weirdest things I've ever seen in my life," Tansy informed him, taking his hand and guiding it to her waist. "Now hurry up and dance with me."

"Certainly, my lady," Fred smirked, and twirled her dangerously round.


	20. Library

Library

Tansy was introducing Fred to the library.

"I hate books," Fred moaned, allowing himself to be gracefully dragged down the corridor by Tansy, who was having a difficult time tugging him.

"It's your OWL year, and Hermione and I feel that you should read your first book," Tansy said firmly. "It's okay, I shall teach you how to read."

"I'll throw the books around," Fred threatened lamely. "I'll – I'll tear them up."

"Madam Pince will tear _you_ up if you do that," Tansy warned him. She opened the door, and shoved him inside. He lost his footing and fell flat on the floor at the librarian's feet. He looked up fearfully, then grinned madly at her.

"Ah, Madam Pince. What a delight it is to see you here!"

Tansy didn't quite get to introduce Fred properly to the library that day. It would be a long time before she could as well, since Fred was officially banned until he left Hogwarts. Oh, the shame.


	21. Tower

Tower

 _1994_

Fred grabbed hold of her shoulders and pretended that he was going to push her off the Astronomy Tower. Tansy screamed, gripping hold of a telescope, though she knew that he'd never really attempt to murder her. At least, Fred would never make it that obvious.

"This was meant to be romantic," Tansy said, elbowing him in the ribs. "Not violent."

"Ah, you know I love a bit of violence," Fred told her, but he took hold of her hand all the same. "Personally I don't see what's romantic about a few grotty telescopes and being here later than we should be."

"Well, I know that you are the least romantic person in the world, Fred Weasley."

Fred smirked and pulled her in for a kiss, only pushing her slightly towards the edge of the balcony.


	22. Pain

Pain

 _1994_

Tansy glanced guiltily at Fred. He was holding his nose, moaning in pain. Their banter had gone a little too far, and Tansy had punched him in the face a lot harder than she'd originally intended.

"Well, look on the bright side…" Tansy said, attempting to see the humorous side in breaking Fred's nose. "Urm… well… you see-"

"Ughhh," Fred moaned.

"I think we should get to the hospital wing," Tansy said hastily, grabbing his arm and helping him up. "Come on, you big baby." Though she knew that if he had broken her nose, she would be crying by now, and Fred probably would be at the bottom of the lake.

"The pain," Fred murmured, holding his nose and looking sideways at Tansy. "I love it!"

Tansy rolled her eyes. "You strange masochist," she accused him, shoving him along. "Come on."


End file.
